i_carlyfandomcom_it-20200213-history
ICarly (Programma televisivo)
= ''[[Per]] gli altri usi del termine, si veda [[iCarly (disambigua)]]'' '''iCarly''' è un programma per teenager e adolescenti. E' seguito sostanzialmente da bambini, adolescenti e adulti. Questo è lo show più lungo di Nickelodeon mai messo in onda (prima il primato spettava a''All That'') per quanto riguarda gli anni e gli episodi. 5 anni e due mesi & 109 episodi Informazioni di base La serie è iniziata l'8 Settembre 2007 ed è attualmente in onda su Nickelodeon. E' andata anche in onda su YTV a partire dall'8 Ottobre 2007, e attualmente è anche in onda su Teennick. La prima messa in onda dello show nel Regno Unito è stata a Pasqua 2008. E' iniziata su Nickelodeon Australia nel Maggio 2008. [[Dan Schneider]], il produttore, ha creato anche i programmi 'All That'', ''Kenan and Kel'', ''Zoey 101'', ''Drake e Josh'', ''The Amanda Show'', e ''Victorious''.[[undefined|thumb|270px|link=File:Bg_casttt.jpg]] La serie ha per protagonista [[Miranda Cosgrove]] come [[Carly Shay]]. Carly crea uno show sul web, chiamato ''iCarly'', con i suoi migliori amici, [[Sam Puckett|Sam]] ([[Jennette McCurdy]]) , [[Freddie Benson|Freddie]] ([[Nathan Kress]]), e suo fratello [[Spencer Shay|Spencer]] ([[Jerry Trainor]]). Quando il produttore esecutivo, [[Dan Schneider]] stava filmando il suo programma precedente ''Zoey 101'' inventò l'idea di iCarly insieme al suo amico e produttore di ''The Big Bang Theory'', Steve Molaro. In un'intervista Schneider ha però dichiarato che ''iCarly'' non era il titolo originale dello show. Schneider disse a un fan, "...stavamo provando a inventare un titolo che desse l'idea di due amiche che creano uno show sul web. A quel punto, nel copione originale dell'episodio pilota, il nome della protagonista era "Sam" e provammo a creare il sito web iSam.com, ma il dominio era già stato preso. Così provai diversi nomi di ragazze. Ad un certo punto credevo di aver scelto iJosie(.com), pensando che il nome della protagonista sarebbe stato Josie, ma poi decisi che non mi piaceva. Poi provai iCarly, e subito mi colpì. Mi innamorai di quel nome per la protagonista, così cambiai il nome delle due protagoniste da Sam e Kira a Carly e Sam. (Ma a casa conservo ancora il copione originale dove i personaggi erano Sam, Kira e Freddie.) Così, nel al 2007, se qualcuno non avesse già scelto l'indirizzo iSam, probabilmente lo show si sarebbe chiamato ''iSam''. [http://danwarp.blogspot.com/2012/02/ianswer-your-questions.html Dan risponde alle domande dei fan] (17 Febbraio 2012) ''iCarly'' è anche il primo programma in cui il pubblico invia filmati al sito web della trasmissione. Lo show contiene molte [[Lista delle parodie|parodie]] e a volte [[riferimenti alla cultura pop]], che al creatore dello show piacciono molto. Anche se va in onda su un canale per bambini, molte volte ci sono anche delle [[Humor maturo|battute che solo i grandi capiscono]]. ''iCarly'' negli Stati Uniti non è più trasmesso giornalmente dal 2011. In Canada, tra Nickelodeon Canada e YTV, gli episodi di ''iCarly'' vanno in onda circa sei volte al giorno dal Lunedì al Venerdì e due o tre volte al giorno il Sabato e la Domenica. Cast Cast Principale [[Miranda Cosgrove]] come [[Carly Shay]] (2007-oggi) 100 episodi [[Jennette McCurdy]] come [[Sam Puckett]] (2007-oggi) 99 episodi (era in ospedale durante le riprese di un episodio, e quello in onda senza di lei fu improvvisato (scritto in due ore), e chiamato [[iWon't Cancel The Show|iWon't Cancel the Show]].) [[Nathan Kress]] come [[Freddie Benson]] (2007-oggi) 100 Episodi [[Jerry Trainor]] come [[Spencer Shay]] (2007-oggi) 100 Episodi [[Noah Munck]] come [[Gibby Gibson]] (2007-oggi) 51 Episodi (30 come personaggio principale, 21 come personaggio ricorrente.) ]] Galleria del cast '''Per la galleria del cast, clicca [[Galleria: cast di iCarly|qui.]]''' ciao carly sono molto felice di scriveti Personaggi principali [[Carly Shay]] '''Carly Shay '''([[Miranda Cosgrove]]) è la tredicenne (diciassettenne nella stagione 5) star del suo stesso show sul web, iCarly, che produce con i suoi due migliori amici, Sam and Freddie. Sam le fa da spalla, mentre Freddie è il produttore e tecnico. Carly vive con il suo fratello ventiseienne Spencer in [[Bushwell Plaza]], un edificio fittizio di Seattle. Suo padre è [http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colonello Colonello] nella Marina, e si trova in un sottomarino, mentre dove sia sua madre non si sa. Carly è conosciuta come celebrità locale, cosa che a volte la fa evitare situazioni difficili, ma rimane sempre una normale adolescente che non si monta la testa. Carly è intelligente, e odia mentire riguardo qualcosa o qualcuno, come detto nell'episodio [[iPromise Not to Tell]], dove il senso di colpa è più forte di lei e la costringe a confessare un segreto di Sam. Carly ha voti molto alti a scuola, e le fu anche offerta una borsa di studio per la Brianwood. Carly ottiene quasi sempre ciò che vuole, ad esempio ragazzi (Griffin, Austin, Shane, Jake, etc.) o cose (una stanza completamente nuova). Spencer la vizia un po', ma ci tiene molto a lei. [[Sam Puckett|Samantha "Sam" Puckett]] '''Samantha "Sam" Puckett''' ([[Jennette McCurdy]]) è la migliore amica di Carly è la co-star di iCarly. Nonostante sia anche amica di Freddie, la loro amicizia è molto strana, visto che Sam si diverte a torturare Freddie (ma i due si aiutano a vicenda quando hanno bisogno di aiuto). Sam tende a essere l'opposto della sua amica; mentre Carly è una ragazza molto timida, Sam è testarda, sarcastica e a volte intimidatoria. Sam è quasi sempre nell'appartamento di Carly perché vuole stare lontano dalla sua famiglia; si scopre più in là che ha una famiglia molto problematica, con la madre che non si alza prima di mezzogiorno, e tutto il resto dei parenti in galera. Si caccia spesso nei guai, soprattutto con il [[Preside Ted Franklin]], e gli altri professori della scuola. Ha un appuntamento con il preside Franklin ogni martedì, in cui i due discutono dei problemi che ha causato durante l'ultima settimana. In molti episo''' "''' '''Freddie" Benson''' freddie ama sonia galletti cavo toscana e vorrei che venissero qua un il giorno 17 agosto io ti amo sei il mio mito sei bello intelligente a quasi dimenticavo fatti valere baci MARA '''[[ICarly (Programma televisivo)| ICarly (Programma televisivo)]]''' [[Spencer Shay]] '''Spencer''' '''Shay''' ([[Jerry Trainor]]) è il fratello ventiseienne (trentenne nella stagione 5) di Carly, e suo tutore legale. E' artista e scultore di professione. E' goffo, strano e spesso immaturo (cosa che imbarazza spesso Carly), ma sa anche provare agli altri di essere un ottimo fratello per Carly, come nell'episodio [[iWanna Stay With Spencer]]. Spencer andò a scuola di legge per tre giorni, e la sua minuscola infarinatura di legge ha spesso aiutato Carly e i suoi amici, come nell'episodio [[iPromote Techfoots]], quando Carly e i suoi amici usarono Spencer per reiscindere un contratto con la Dacka. Una gag ricorrente è il fatto che qualsiasi cosa Spencer faccia, costruisca, cucini, aggiusti o pulisca prende spontaneamente e prontamente fuoco, costringendolo a usare un spencer sei difertente [[Gibby Gibson|Orenthal Cornelius "Gibby" Gibson]] '''Gibby Gibson''' ([[Noah Munck]]) è il compagno di scuola e amico di Carly, Sam e Freddie. Gibby è stato visto spesso in iCarly fare cose assurde. E' eccentrico, bizzarro e spesso senza maglietta e ha anche un fratellino, [[Guppy]], nelle ultime puntate e Gybbi fanno schifo. Media Promozione Il concetto di [[iCarly.com]] apparì in molti episodi di ''Zoey 101'' nel 2006, e dopo l'inizio della serie, molte clip furono mostrate nello show. Rilascio CD/DVD Nel 2008 la Columbia Records e la Nickelodeon Records rilasciarono la soundtrack dello show intitolata '''''iCarly: Music From and Inspired by the Hit TV Show'''''. Era inclusa la sigla, quattro canzoni originali dalla star di iCarly [[Miranda Cosgrove]], e canzoni cantate da Sean Kingston, Good Charlotte, Leon Thomas III, Avril Lavigne con Lil Mama, Natasha Bedingfierld, The Naked Brothers Band, The Stunners, Boys Like Girls, Menuda e Tiffany Evans con Bow Wow. La Paramount Home Entertainment e la Nickelodeon rilasciarono '''''iCarly: Season 1, Volume 1'''''il 23 Settembre 2008 in due DVD con l'audio in Dolby Digital English. Nel '''Disco 1''' c'erano (in ordine) i seguenti episodi: [[iPilot]] (incluse diverse scene mai viste in TV), [[iWant More Viewers]], [[iHatch Chicks]], [[iDream of Dance]], [[iLike Jake]], [[iWanna Stay with Spencer]], e [[iNevel]]. Nel '''Disco 2''' c'erano (in ordine): [[iScream on Halloween]], [[iSpy a Mean Teacher]], [[iWant to Date Freddie]], [[iWant a World Record]], [[iRue the Day ]] e [[iPromise Not to Tell]]. '''''iCarly: ''Season ''1, Volume 2 ''''' fu rilasciato il 17 Marzo 2009 su due dvd con audio in Dolby Digital English. '''Disco 1''' includeva (in ordine): [[iAm Your Biggest Fan]], [[iHeart Art]], [[iHate Sam's Boyfriend]], [[iDon't Want to Fight,]] [[iPromote Tech-Foots ]] e [[iGot Detention]].''' Disco ''' includeva (in ordine): iStakeout, [[iCarly Saves TV ]](versione estesa), [[iMight Switch Schools]], [[iFence]], [[iWin a Date ]] e [[iHave a Love Sick Teacher]]. '''''iCarly: Season 2, Volume 1''''' fu rilasciato nel 2009. Nel '''Disco 1''' c'erano (in ordine): [[iSaw Him First]], [[iStage an Intervention]], [[iOwe You]],[[ iHurt Lewbert ]] e [[iGo to Japan]]. Nel '''Disco 2''' c'erano (in ordine): [[iPie]], [[iChristmas]], [[iKiss]], [[iGive Away a Car]], [[iRocked the Vote ]] e [[iMeet Fred]]. '''''iCarly: Season 2, Volume 2''''' fu rilasciato nel 2009. Nel '''Disco 1''' c'erano (in ordine): [[iLook Alike]], [[iWant My Website Back]], [[iMake Sam Girlier]], [[iGo Nuclear]], [[iDate a Bad Boy]], e [[iReunite With Missy]]. Il '''Disco 2''' includeva: [[iTake on Dingo]], [[iMust Have Locker 239]], [[iTwins]], [[iFight Shelby Marx]], [[iThink They Kissed]], e [[iCook]]. '''''iCarly: Season 2, Volume 3''''' fu rilasciato nel 2011. '''Disco 1''' comprendeva (in ordine): [[iTwins]], [[iSpeed Date]], [[iCarly Awards]], [[iHave My Principals]], [[iFind Lewbert's Lost Love]], e [[iMove Out]]. '''Disco 2''' includeva: [[iQuit iCarly]], [[iWas a Pageant Girl]], [[iEnrage Gibby]], [[iSaved Your Life ]], [[iSpace Out ]] e [[iFix a Popstar]]. '''Disco 3''' includeva (in ordine): [[iWon't Cancel The Show]], [[iBelieve in Bigfoot]], [[iPsycho]], [[iBeat the Heat]] e [[iBloop]]. '''''iCarly: The Complete 3rd Season ''''' fu rilasciato il 15 Settembre 2011. '''Disco 1''' includeva (in ordine): [[iGot a Hot Room]], [[iDo]], [[iSell Penny Tees]], [[iGet Pranky]], [[iSam's Mom ]] e [[iPity the Nevel]]. '''Disco 2''' includeva (in ordine): [[iHire an Idiot]], [[iStart a Fan War]], [[iOMG]] e [[iParty with Victorious]]. '''''iCarly: The Complete 4th Season''''' è stato rilasciato il 10 Luglio 2010. '''Disco 1''' includeva (in ordine); [[ iDate Sam & Freddie]], [[iLost My Mind]], [[iCan't Take It]],[[ iLove You]], [[iQ]], [[iMeet the First Lady]], e [[iStill Psycho]]. '''Disco 2''' includeva (in ordine): [[iToe Fat Cakes]], [[iBalls]], e [[iBloop 2: Electric Bloopaloo]]. Sito web Il sito web [http://icarly.com iCarly.com] contiene molti video promozionali del cast, girati durante le riprese delle varie stagioni. Inoltre ciascuno dei personaggi ha un blog, ci sono le immagini dal set, canzoni, e i commenti sono attivati. Tutti i siti fittizi citati nello show rindirizzano ad iCarly.com Vi si può accedere da tutto il mondo collegandosi al sito http://origin.www.iCarly.com Social Network Twitter ICarlTweetMP Pagina Facebook Pagina Pinterestfanno schifo = *2008 Kids' Choice Awards: Favorite TV Show ('''Nomination''') *2009 Kids' Choice Awards: Favorite TV Show ('''VINTO''') *2010 Kids' Choice Awards: Favorite TV Show ('''VINTO''') *2011 Kids' Choice Awards: Favorite TV Show ('''VINTO''') *2012 Kids' Choice Awards: Favorite TV Show '''(Nomination)''' '''Teen Choice Awards''' *2009 Teen Choice Award: Choice TV Show - Comedy '''(Nomination)''' *2011 Teen Choice Award: Choice TV Show - Comedy '''(Nomination)''' '''Primetime Emmy Award''' *2009 Primetime Emmy Award: Outstanding Children's Program '''(Nomination)''' *2010 Primetime Emmy Award: Outstanding Children's Program '''(Nomination)''' *2011 Primetime Emmy Award: Outstanding Children's Program - iGot a Hot Room '''(Nomination)''' '''Media Literate Media Award''' *2011 Media Literate Media Award ('''WINNER''') [http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=98s5R8hbfgo il cast di iCarly ringrazia - 2011 Media Literate Media Award] Nel mondo iCarly è andato in onda in molti paesi del mondo compresa l'america. (*) Prima dell'avvento di Nickelodeon Canada. Ora gli episodi sono in onda su entrambi i canali, anche se (curiosamente) i nuovi episodi continuano a essere trasmessi su YTV, due settimane dopo la messa in onda negli Stati Uniti d'America. Link Esterni * [http://www.icarly.it/ Sito ufficiale italiano] * [http://www.nicktv.it/tv/programma.asp?id=173 Pagina di Nickelodeon] * [http://www.nicktv.it/ Sito web di Nickelodeon] * [[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/ICarly iCarly su Wikipedia]] Referimenti